


Pappy isn't allowed to be happy

by DTB



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTB/pseuds/DTB
Summary: This starts out sweet and then things get bad, like sour patch kids candy but reversed.More chapters to be added as needed, feel free to comment what you want to see in a future chapter. I hope to eventually make a good* ending.Expect this to take a long time to finish.*Disclaimer: good does not necessarily mean happy.





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus snoozed at his illegal pancake station at the edge of Snowdin. Business was a bit slow and it wasn't like his brother was going to check on him soon. But as Sans was going to be gone for awhile, he tied Papyrus's leash to the station least Papyrus wanders off after spotting a butterfly or something else pretty. Papyrus had a tenancy to wander off, and after a couple times of this Sans locked a collar and leash to his brother to keep him safe. At least that's what Sans claims it's for. 

The tall skeleton didn't really mind, if his brother would wear that cute bow scarf then he'd be happy to wear a collar. Even if it often was tied down to his station and prevented him from moving too far. He new a few tricks to escape it when it suited him. Papyrus woke from his nap and pulled out a bottle of syrup to sip from. Strange habit of his, he recalls the day when he first started drinking it. That thought was interrupted by the foot steps of a human. 

Chara approached the station with curiosity. Papyrus waved to the small child. "what can i get ya?" Asked the skeleton.

"Uh, is this a kind of shop?" Questioned Chara. Papyrus nodded as he finished off the bottle of syrup.

"it's a pancake stand, i don't normally do this but have a free sample." Papyrus handed Chara a small bit of chocolate chip pancake. The human eyed it for a moment before shrugging and popping it in their mouth. It was good. They looked up at the skeleton.

"It's good. How much for a full sized one?" Chara put their hands up on the counter of the station to help lift themselves up. Papyrus gave a chuckle and pulled out a tall stack of pancakes.

"on the house kiddo."

"My name's Chara." They chomp down on the fluffy pancakes with delight.

"call me papyrus."

Chara nodded then wiped their mouth of crumbs. "So um, why are you tied to the post like that?" They pointed to the collar and leash.

"oh this?" Papyrus held up part of the leash. "yeah don't worry about that kid, i can get out without even unlocking the collar." Chara gave a puzzled look then the next moment Papyrus was gone from his chair and on the other side of the station, leaning on the counter. The collar now lacking anything to hold it up fell to the side and dangled on the end of the leash. Chara looked between the collar and the skeleton in a shocked fashion. Papyrus answered the unspoken question. "it's just a short cut i know. i got a lot of 'em."

Well, this wasn't the oddest thing the human has seen after they fell down. Chara shrugged it off. "Neat trick."

"thanks." Papyrus checked his watch. "welp, it's break time. how to spend it..." He put his hand to his chin.

"Um..." Chara thought about hanging out with the skeleton a bit, he did give them some really yummy pancakes for free. "I know this cool spot nearby, it's got lots of flowers."

"flowers? i don't see how'd those would be fun."

Chara grabbed Papyrus's hand and started to lead him off to a clearing in the trees they passed earlier. "Oh I'll show you something really cool to do with them." The two walked for awhile till the reached a patch of flowers. These things seemed to grow everywhere in the underground. Chara sat down and picked a few before toying with the stems. Papyrus sat across from them and looked at the human with a bewildered expression.

"so, what are you doing exactly?" Papyrus asked.

"Just wait a minute." Chara didn't look away from their task. Papyrus shrugged and pulled out an other bottle of syrup from his hoodie and downed it. A few minutes passed before Chara looked up. "Ok it's done!" They held up a simple flower crown. Papyrus quirked a skeleton eyebrow. "Could you lean forward a bit please?" Papyrus nodded and leaned toward the child. Chara smiled and placed the crown on top of his skull. He sat back up. "You look so pretty now!"

Papyrus reached up and carefully felt at the flower crown. "...i actually feel a bit pretty now. thanks chara!" He smiled very warmly. "hmm... could you show me how to do that?" Chara nodded and helped Papyrus make his own flower crown.

Meanwhile, Sans returned back to the station after checking his death traps. No humans caught in any of the spikes or nets, perhaps his lazy brother racked in some money while he was away. Sans approached the station. "PAPYRUS I'M BACK-" His voice was cut off as he noticed the collar was empty of a certain skeleton's neck. He ran over and clutched the collar and leash, frantically looking around. Sans found no damage to either item, nor the station. Where was his brother??? The collar wasn't even touched, there's no way he could have gotten out except if he was dust. That thought make Sans's eye sockets darken like the void. He practically tore the station apart looking for any scrap of his brother like clothing or god forbid dust. There was nothing, this made no sense... Sans thought for awhile and perhaps someone used magic to kidnap his brother. The short skeleton then noticed two sets of foot prints in the snow, one familiar and one new to him. Sans untied the leash from the station and followed the foot prints. Whatever he found at the end of this trail was in for a bad time.

Papyrus finished the flower crown, it wasn't as pretty as the one Chara made and it was barely holding together, but he was proud of it anyway. He placed it carefully on the human's head. "there, it looks really nice on you chara."

Chara smiled back at the skeleton, the two looked rather charming in their matching flower crowns.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans finally reached the clearing. Chara jumped at the sudden shouting. Papyrus scrambled up onto his feet.

"m'lord! oh it's so good to see you." Papyrus walked over to his brother.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE MISSING FROM YOUR POST AND WITHOUT YOUR COLLAR!?" Sans looked up at the taller skeleton. "...WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR HEAD?"

"oh this? ah well my new friend made it for me and i made them one in return! do you like it m'lord?"

Sans punched his brother in the stomach, forcing Papyrus to kneel down as he doubled over in pain. Sans ripped the flower off of Papyrus's head and tore it up into tiny pieces. Before Papyrus could get a word out Sans slapped the collar back around his neck and tightened it enough to strangle Papyrus a bit. Chara jumped up and moved to help their new friend. Sans shot them a glare that could kill, it was enough to stop the human in their tracks.

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND BUT I HAVE BIGGER FISH TO FRY!" He gave the leash a hard tug which nearly made Papyrus topple over. "COME PAPYRUS, IT SEEMS I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHO YOU OBEY!" Sans started to walk back to the road, dragging Papyrus with him. Papyrus turned and gave Chara a sad look before smiling like nothing bad was going to happen. In a moment the two were out of sight.

Chara was then determined to help their new friend, they bolted after the skeletons but after they made it back to the road they were no where to be seen. Some bone marrow staining the snow as the only thing they could find.


	2. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies and ropes.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, exams and writer's block got in the way.

Sans dragged his brother into their house. Papyrus's face had a cut from one of Sans's attacks he inflicted before they arrived. The shorter skeleton lead Papyrus down to the basement, the usual place where he would invoke obedience training. Papyrus's leash was tied to a pole riddled in marks from blade like weapons. The taller skeleton knelt in front of the shorter skeleton and slouched so he wouldn't be taller than Sans. That usually just pissed Sans off more.

"m'lord please!" Papyrus begged. "i-i know i shouldn't have left but." Sans cut off Papyrus with a swift slap to the face. 

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Sans fumed. "YOU KNEW YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO LEAVE YOUR POST AND YET YOU STILL DID!" Sans turned and moved over to a box and dug around in it. "APPARENTLY YOU'RE JUST A REALLY REALLY DUMB DOG. OH WELL, EVEN IDIOTS CAN BE TAUGHT TO OBEY PERFECTLY!" He pulled out a number of torture devices, many of which could be classified as BDSM kinky sex toys. Papyrus didn't even flinch at the sight, these were the usual devices Sans would use when he wasn't fully obedient or if Sans was bored. He prepared himself for an other round of bruises and cuts, but he would be extra loud just to please his brother.

Chara trotted through the snow. Determination to save the one nice person in this dark underground burned within them. On the way out of the forest they did encounter many traps, which were fairly easy to avoid. Whoever designed them left little switches in nearby trees to solve them. The hard part was all the random blood thirsty monsters they encountered. Those were just as easy to pass. A few flirts made these creatures so flustered that they just hid their faces in embarrassment which allowed Chara to sneak by. Eventually they passed a bridge with some inactivated swinging blades and fire traps. Man whoever made these traps had a lot of time on their hands. Chara entered Snowdin town. The monsters gave strange looks to the human but otherwise ignored them. It seemed there was a low tolerance for attacking in town, even the monsters wanted somewhere to feel safe. The human entered the local bar, in the many RPGs they played the bar was the best spot to go looking for quests so perhaps this would be a good spot to ask around for information on Papyrus.

Chara hopped up on the bar stool and waved down the bartender. The spider lady walked over with a notepad in two pairs of hands, one pair was cleaning a glass, and the last pair rested on her hips. She gave Chara a curious glance before shrugging it off and speaking. "So what can I get you stranger? Drink? Food?"

"I'm actually looking for someone." Said Chara. "Might you know anyone called Papyrus?"

The spider lady nodded. "Yeah, he's a regular here." She checked the clock. "Usually he comes in here for lunch right about now. Maybe his brother is keeping him busy again for doing something wrong."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not one to gossip." The spider set down the notepad and leaned on the counter. "But I love to gossip. So those two skeletons are sentries here in Snowdin, the smaller one tends to boss the taller one around and uses him like a whipping boy." Chara flinched at that statement. "Sometimes we see Sans drag Papyrus home by that leash and collar he makes him wear. None of us really know what goes on in their house but Papyrus comes out like nothing happened."

"Wait, really?"

"Well I mean he usually has a few more scratches and sometimes a limp but he's always okay enough."

"Um, might you know where their house is?"

The lady nodded. "Just on the other side of the library. If you're going over there, tell Papyrus that Muffet sent you to tell him to pay his damn tab."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Chara slid off the bar stool. "Thanks Muffet." They headed for the door.

"Visit anytime kid, we're open late."

Chara bolted down the road. Soon they saw a nice two story house with two mailboxes outside, one addressed to Sans and the other to Papyrus. Papyrus had a lot of letters for some reason. Chara decided it wouldn't be too horrible to just see where they were addressed from. The looked at one that was sticking out, it was addressed from Muffet. They assumed they were invoices for Papyrus's tab. Man how was this guy able to rack up such a debt from one place? The walked up to the door and raised their hand to knot before stopping. Simply knocking and saying "Hi I'm here on a rescue mission" probably wouldn't go over well with that crazed tiny skeleton. They lowered their hand and took a deep breath and began to think.

The door opened. Chara jumped back in surprised and readied themselves to face down Sans. But instead they were greeted with a friendly face, granted it was covered in bandages and frowning, but Chara was relieved to see it. "Papyrus!" Chara exclaimed. Papyrus looked down and his eye sockets widened.

"chara???" Papyrus sounded worried. "...i-i'm sorry. i'm not allowed to talk to you. y-you need to leave now before m'lord finds you here!"

"I came here to recuse you!"

"kid, i'm fine. i don't need recusing." He stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"But you're covered in bandages! That's not ok in my book." Chara crossed their arms and Papyrus just walked past them. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"don't worry about it kid, just head out of here and avoid my bro. and please..." His voice strained. "for both our sakes, d-don't try to find me again."

"But Papyrus!" Chara reached out to the skeleton. Papyrus poofed into thin air. "!!!???" Chara froze in shock then frantically looked around. "P-Papyrus???" The skeleton was no where to be found. Chara kicked the ground in frustration. They had looked so hard for him then when they finally found him, he told them to stay away??? Chara pondered for a moment, his brother must have made Papyrus do that. If they wanted their friend back, they would have to confront Sans.


End file.
